Except the Unexcepted Rewritten
by Claire likeaboss Redfield
Summary: Sequel to It's a blessing surprise. I suck at summaries Read and Review and if you flame my story I'll do the same
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the Characters, they all belong to Capcom, but I do own my story. Just to let everybody know I'm going to rewrite all my stories just for the fun of it. I'm rewriting Except the Unexcepted the sequel to It's a blessing surprise.

*Title- Except the Unexcepted- Rewritten.

_*Chris's Point of View_

_Wow what can I say about my life, everybody is doing great, Hayden is getting bigger, and I just found out that Jill is having another baby. Boy my life is wonderful._

*Chris Redfield was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone hitting his face and pulling his hair, when he woke up it was his 0ne-year-old doing it. Next to Hayden was his beautiful wife, who was laughing at the scene.

*Hey. Chris said.

*Hayden was just waking you up so you can eat. Jill said.

*Why didn't you wake me up, you're pregnant and I don't want you to be on your feet. Chris said.

*I'm okay, Chris I'm two months pregnant I can still do a lot of things. Jill said.

*I know. Chris said.

*Why don't you come down and have breakfast with me and Hayden. Jill told him.

*Okay. Chris said.

*When they went downstairs, Chris notice that the Living room was clean it looked like a brand new house.

*Jill, did you clean the living room? Chris asked.

*Yeah. Jill told him

*Why ? Chris asked

*I was already up, and decided to clean up it was mostly Hayden's toys, and now I'm going to wash his clothes do you want me to wash anything of yours? Jill asked.

*No I do it, just rest I don't want you to do all the cleaning. Chris said.

*Fine. Jill said.

*I'll be back I'm going to get all of Hayden's clothes so they can be washed. Chris said.

*That's fine with me. Jill told him.

*When Chris disappeared upstairs, Jill had sat on the couch and put lift her shirt up and began to rub her stomach. Just seven more months and it'll be over.

*God I wish he would just calm down and stop overreacting. Jill said to herself.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter one I had wrote chapter 2 but someone stole my notebook with the whole story in it. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, but this story is mines. I have to thank my readers who reviewed my story. Here is Chapter 2

*Title- Except the Unexpected- Rewritten

*Chapter 2

*Claire and Rebecca decided to visit Jill and Hayden, while Chris went out with the guys. When Claire knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman had opened the door. She smiled when she saw Claire and Rebecca.

*Hi, uh is Jill home ? Rebecca asked.

*Yeah she is, oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Rachael, Dick's girlfriend. She said.

*I'm Claire Redfield Jill's sister-in-law and this is Rebecca Chambers. Claire said.

*Nice to meet you both, Jill is upstairs she should be down any minute. Rachael said.

When they went into the living room Hayden was on the floor playing with his toys, but when he saw Claire he ran to her.

*How's my little Hayden Wayden, that's a good boy. Claire said.

*Claire, are you forgetting that he's a baby not a dog. Rebecca said.

*I know. Claire said.

*Few minutes later, Jill had came downstairs. Both Claire and Rebecca knew she was sick by the way she was looking.

*Hey guys, Jill said.

*Are you okay. Jill ? Rachael asked her.

*I'm fine. Oh did you meet my sister-in-law and my friend. Jill said.

*We have already met. Rebecca said.

*Jill, how are you feeling ? Claire asked.

*Sick I can't keep nothing down. I threw up like six times today.

*Jill, that's way too much information. Claire said.

*Well being try being pregnant again. Jill said.

*Do want anything to drink? Rebecca asked.

*No, I'm okay. Jill said.

*You should rest, if you want we can take Hayden out for a little while. Claire said..

*Would you, I mean he's not a bad kid he listens to everybody. Jill said.

*Of course, we can Rachael would you like to go with us ? Rebecca asked her.

*Yeah, I'll go. Jill you're be okay by yourself. Rachael asked.

*Yeah, I will. Jill said.

*After about 20 minutes, the girls had left leaving Jill sometime to herself, she was about to go to sleep when, she heard someone coming up the stairs. When she opened the door she saw Chris walking towards her,

*Hey. Chris said

*Hey, yourself babe. Jill said.

*Where's Hayden is he asleep ? Chris asked.

*No they took him out for awhile so I can rest. Jill said.

*Oh, are you still feeling sick ? He asked.

*A little bit, how come you're not with my dad, Leon and Carlos ? She asked.

*I was, then I decided that I wanted to come home to be with you. Chris said.

*Oh, Chris you didn't have to do that. Jill said.

*But I wanted to, let's spend this quiet time together while Hayden is out. Chris said.

*Yeah, and one more thing Chris. Jill said.

*What ? Chris answered.

*Just promise me you won't go overboard. You're not superman you know. Jill told him.

*I know, that;s what everybody keeps telling me. Chris said.

*Now, rest with your pregnant wife, that's an order. Jill told him.

*Yes, Mrs. Redfield. Chris joked.

*Chris watched Jill as she fell asleep, Deciding he needed some rest, he had laid next Jill and put his arms around her stomach as he dozed off.

*C. Redfield 86- That the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up soon most likely tonight or tomorrow. Rachael is a Original Character of mines. I decided to put her in my story since I heard different stories about Jill's mom like she died when Jill was younger or her mom left her and her father. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the Characters. They all belong to Capcom. The only thing I own is this story and my Original character Rachael. Here is chapter 3

*Title- Except the Unexpected- Rewritten

*Chapter 3

*Jill was getting ready to take Hayden to the doctor's, while she was getting dress Chris had came in the room with Hayden in his arms.

*Are you almost ready ? Chris asked.

*Yeah I just need to put my shoes on. Jill told him.

*This should be funny. Chris said.

*Hey I have a reason. Jill said.

*While Jill was trying to put on her shoes. Chris couldn't help but laugh at her. It took her almost at least fifteen or twenty minutes for Jill to put her shoes. When she got up Chris was still laughing at her.

*You're so lucky that I'm pregnant. Jill told him

*Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Chris said.

*Come on Hayden's appointment is at 2:00. Jill said.

*Okay, just let me get the keys, and we'll be out. Chris said.

*It was going on 1:30 when they arrived at the doctors, Chris had parked the car the car while Jill took Hayden to check him in. Few minutes later Chris had came in where he spotted Jill sitting down and Hayden sitting in a chair next to Jill, he had sat next to her and put his hand on her swollen stomach.

*How are you feeling ? Chris asked her.

*Besides me looking like a whale I'm okay. Jill said.

*You're not a whale. Chris told her.

*You're only saying that just to make me happy. Jill said.

*I like it when you're happy. Chris told her.

*They were about to kiss, when a nurse had came in to get Hayden. She had took them in a room where she took his weight and his height. She then told them to wait for the doctor. While they were waiting Jill felt the kick.

*Ouch. Jill said.

*What's wrong is it time ? Chris asked in a worried voice.

*No it's just the baby just kick, just give me your hand. Jill said to him.

*When Jill took Chris's hand, he felt a couple of kicks. He smiled that his child was moving around in her stomach.

*Damn, this baby sure know how to kick. Jill said

*Yeah, Hayden wasn't even kicking like this. Chris said.

*I know. Jill replied.

*They waited for at least forty minutes, until Dr. Wong came in.

*Chris, Jill how are you ? She asked.

*We're good just waiting for the little one to come. Chris said.

*Well I read Hayden's charts everything is okay, but he needs his shots. Dr, Wong said.

*We know . Jill said.

*Jill had laid Hayden down on the table, while Chris had held his legs down. Hayden knew something was up because be burst out crying.

*Man up Hayden, you're a Redfield. Chris said.

*Chris, he's one. Jill reminded him.

*When she was done, Hayden had to get two needles each leg. When they came home they saw Claire watching television.

*Hey guys. Claire said.

*Uh, how did you get in ? Chris said.

*Well I learned it from the "Master of Unlocking". Claire told him.

*Jill, did you taught her that ? Chris asked.

*She wanted to know and so I taught her how to do it. Jill explained.

*Oh. Chris said.

*Where did you guys go ? Claire asked them.

*Hayden needed his shots. Jill informed her.

*I'm going to give him some Tylenol, he's a little warm. Chris said.

*Okay, I'll be up in a few to check on him. Jill said.

*After Chris took Hayden upstairs, Jill had sat down and took her shoes her feet was killing her. While she was rubbing them Claire had sat next to her.

*How are you feeling ? Claire asked her.

*I'm good, my feet are killing me I can't until I drop this load. Jill asked.

*You what you're having ? Asked Claire.

*No, but if it's a boy we're naming him James. Jill said.

*And what if it's a girl ? Claire asked her.

*In honor of your mom Chris wanted to named her Elizabeth. Jill said

*Oh really, I didn't even know. Claire said.

*Well now you do. Jill said.

*I'm going to leave now, tell my brother that I'll call him tomorrow and I want you too rest while you have the chance. Claire said.

*Will do. Jill replied.

*After Claire had left, Jill went upstairs to check on Hayden, when she entered his room. She saw Chris standing over his crib. She smiled at the scene, when she has this child the whole family is complete.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of Chapter 3, I'll have chapter 4 up this week. Read and Review until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters. They all belong to Capcom the only thing is mine are my Original characters and this story. Thanks to Divine Arion and Vieraheart15 for reviewing my story here is chapter 4

*Chapter 4

*Since Jill was due in two more months, Claire, Rebecca, and Rachael decided to give her a surprise baby shower. Everything was almost ready except Leon and Carlos were still blowing up some balloons.

*Guys is everything ready ? Rachael asked.

*Not yet, these two idiots decided to blow-up the balloons at the last minute. Claire said.

*My face hurts, I need a break. Carlos said.

*Yeah, I've been blowing hard and fast. Leon commented.

*When Leon made that comment everybody looked at him, funny and started laughing at him. When he realize what he said he got upset.

*Leon I didn't know you roll that way. Claire said.

*Hey it's not funny. Leon said to Claire.

*Sorry, but it was too funny. Rebecca said.

*Yeah, I needed a laugh. Carlos said.

*Guys, Chris and Dick will be here with Jill soon. Rachael said.

*Yeah, we should hurry. Claire said.

*It only took them a couple of minutes for them to get ready, soon after the guest started to arrived. Everybody was having a great time, until Claire heard a car pulled up. She went towards the window where she saw Dick helping Jill out of the car, and Chris carrying Hayden.

*Guys, they're here everybody should hide. Claire informed everybody.

*Claire had waited until everybody disappeared, she then opened the door where she saw Dick helping Jill up the steps, and Chris holding a crying Hayden.

*Hey, what's wrong with Hayden ? Claire asked.

*He's just woke up. Jill told her.

*Poor baby, come inside and Jill I want to show you something. Claire said.

*Please, don't let it be a spider. Jill said.

*I promise it's not you'll love it. Claire said.

*When Claire took Jill to the living room, she knew Claire was up to something, by the way she kept smiling at her.

*Surprise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!. everybody shouted.

*What the ? Asked a confused Jill.

*Since you only have like a month or two to go, we decided to give you a baby shower. Claire said.

*Y'all really didn't have to do that. Jill said.

*Well it's too late now enjoy. Claire said.

*Everybody was having a great, Jill decided she needed to sit after walking on her feet almost all day. While she was resting, Hayden had came and sat next to her.

*What's wrong mommy? Hayden asked her.

*Mommy is tired, and my feet are hurting. Jill said.

*Oh, I'll make you feel better mommy. Hayden said excitedly.

*Are you excited that you're having a little brother or a sister ? Jill asked him.

*I want a brother. Hayden said.

*Oh really ? Jill asked.

*Yeah, and when the baby comes daddy says I have to help you. Hayden said.

*You do. Jill said.

*I can't wait until the baby comes. Hayden said.

*Me either. Jill said to her.

*When the party was over, everybody had left leaving Claire and Chris to clean up while Jill and Hayden was sleeping.

*Thanks Claire, that was really nice of you Chris said.

*No problem I wanted to do it. Claire said

*I'll make it up to you how about we all go to the cabin next month. Chris said.

*You sure it's safe for Jill to travel? Claire asked him.

*Yeah, she can go. Chris said.

*Well if you want y'all can spend the night. Claire said.

*You sure I mean we don't want to intrude. Chris said.

*No it's not a problem. Just let me get some blankets. Claire said.

*Okay. Chris said.

*When Claire return with the covers, she spotted a sleeping Chris, Jill and Hayden on her couch. She just smiled at how cute they look, she had put the covers over them as she went upstairs to go to sleep.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter 4, I'll write chapter 5 tomorrow Read and Review until next time


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note- How many times do I have to write this, everybody knows that I don't own Resident Evil or the characters. The only thing I own is my Original Characters and this story.

*Chapter 5

*Jill was sitting on the couch watching television with Hayden, while Chris was doing some shopping for Jill. She wish he would hurry up so they can go to the cabin with Claire and the others. While she continue to watch Tv, she felt a contraction.

*Ouch !!!. Jill said.

*Mommy, what's wrong ? Hayden asked.

*It's nothing the baby just kicked me, that's all. Jill told him.

*Oh, when is daddy coming home? Hayden asked her.

*Soon, I hope he comes before the Blizzard hits. Jill said.

*Few minutes had passed, Chris had came in with at least 5 bags of clothes, and some more baby stuff.

*Did you get everything I needed ? Jill asked.

*Yes, dear and I found Hayden some more boots. Chris said.

*Can we leave now before we get caught in the Blizzard. Jill said.

*Yeah. I'm going to put Hayden in his car seat. Chris informed her.

*After Chris had put Hayden in the car seat, and help Jill get in the car. He was ready, while he was driving Hayden was sleeping with his finger in his nose, and Jill was trying on her way to sleep, when she felt a another contraction, she gasped as she put her hand on her stomach making Chris concern.

*Are you okay ? Chris asked.

*Yeah, I'm okay just a kick. Jill told him.

*You sure, we can always go back. Chris told her.

*Really, Chris I'm fine. Jill said.

*Okay. Chris said.

*When they arrived at the cabin, Chris spotted everybody playing in the snow sometimes they really did act like a bunch of kids.

*Guys we're here. Chris said.

*Hey we we're starting to get worry. Claire said.

*Thank god, y'all came before the blizzard came. Rebecca said.

*Yeah we did? Jill said.

*Something wrong Jill, you look tired. Leon said.

*I'm just a little bit. Jill said.

*You should rest, your dad and Rachael are in the house. Carlos said.

*Come on I'll walk you upstairs. Chris said.

*When they entered the house. Dick and Rachael we're dancing to some song. By the time they were finished Chris and Jill were standing there smiling at them.

*Hey, how long we're two standing there ? Dick asked them.

*Long enough. Jill said.

*I'm going to take Jill upstairs so she can rest. Chris said.

* I'm going to start on dinner. Rachael informed them.

*Okay, they both said.

*When they got upstairs, Chris helped Jill laid down and took off her boots. He decide to stay with her until she fell asleep. He then went downstairs where he saw Carlos and Leon arm wrestling.

*Come on Leon, I bet 50 big ones on you. Claire said.

*Carlos, don't lose. Rebecca told him.

*Guys, Jill is upstairs sleeping, so everybody needs to quiet down. Chris said.

*Okay, well let's do something else. Dick said.

*Well me, claire and rebecca are going to watch are soap opera. Rachael said.

*Let's play Street Fighter. Leon said.

*That will do. Carlos said.

*The snow was starting to get stronger, and everybody was having a great time, that is until the power had went out in the whole house.

*Damn. Chris hissed

*Daddy I'm scare. Hayden said

*It's okay, is everybody going good ? Chris said

*Yeah. They all said.

*Everything is okay, what's the worst that could happen ?. Carlos asked

*As soon as Carlos, said that they heard Jill screamed, they all rushed upstairs to see what had happen. When they went in her room she had a pained expression on her face.

*Jill, what's wrong ? Chris asked.

*My water broke. Jill said.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter 5. Oh no. It's a blizzard outside, the power is out and on top of that Jill's water broke what else that could happen. Well just wait and see. Read and Review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note**- I do not one Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to **Capcom**, but this story and my Original Characters are mines. Thanks **Vieraheart15** and **Divine Arion** for the great reviews, here is chapter 6

***Chapter 6**

*Chris and the others just stood with stumped looks on their face, few minutes later, Claire and them came upstairs with flashlights in their hands.

*Is everyone okay ? Rachael asked.

*Yeah, it just that Jill's water broke. Chris said.

*We have to get her to the hospital. Carlos said.

*There is a blizzard out there and chances are the roads are block. Claire said.

*Claire is right, she's going to have it here. Rebecca said.

*Uh do we have to help ? Leon asked.

*I need blankets and towels. Rebecca informed them.

*Okay anything else ? Carlos said

*No. Rebecca said.

*What about Hayden ? Dick asked.

*Can he go with you Dick ? Chris asked

*Sure he can. Dick said.

*But I want to stay with mom. Hayden said.

*Hayden, mommy is sick and she needs to rest. Claire said.

*I'll be okay Hayden. Jill said.

*When she feels better, I'll come get you I promise. Chris said.

*Chris, I really need your hand right now.. Jill said.

*Okay. Chris said.

*While Chris was helping Jill with her breathing, Carlos and Leon had returned with blankets and towels.

*Thanks, now I need you two to keep Hayden entertain for awhile. Rebecca said.

*Don't worry, we will. Leon said.

*After the guys took Hayden downstairs, Claire, Rebecca, Chris and Rachael were trying to calm Jill down. Chris kept apologizing of how he put her threw this.

*God, Jill I'm so sorry that you have to go through this twice. Chris said.

*Chris, please shut up before I break your got damn neck. Jill said.

*Jill, as much as I love my brother please don't kill him. Claire pleaded.

*Okay, with the "death threats" Jill calm down, I need to see how far the baby head is. Rebecca said.

*While Rebecca was feeling Jill's cervical she could feel the baby's head meaning she was ready to start pushing.

*Let's see, your completely dilated I just need somebody to put the blanket down on the floor.

*I'll do it. Claire said.

*I'll help you. Rachael said.

*While they were getting ready, Hayden wasn't having a good time with Carlos and Leon, everytime they tried to make him happy, he would just get upset with them. He was laying down on the couch when Dick sat next to him.

*What's wrong Hayden ? Dick asked him.

*I want my mom and dad. He said.

*Mom is not feeling to good, and she needs her rest so she can be healthy. Dick said.

*Oh. Hayden said

*Now do you want to you mom or dad to see you sad.? He asked Hayden.

*No. he said sadly.

*Now why don't you go play with your uncles, while I'll go check on your mom. Dick said.

*Okay. Hayden said.

*After Hayden's disappearance, Dick went upstairs to see if any thing had happen. Before he got closer to the door he heard his daughter screaming at her husband. After hearing that he decided to go back downstairs.

*C. Redfield 86- That's end of chapter six, chapter 7 should be up soon, mostly likely tonight or tomorrow. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note- I don't own Resident Evil or the characters they all belong to Capcom, the only thing is mine are this story and my Original characters. Here is chapter 7. Oh, my the way my friend wrote this chapter for me because I got sick. Credits to my friend

*Chapter 7

*Jill was labor for almost 5 hours and each hour was worst than ever. She was laying on the floor with Chris by her side holding her hand. and with Rebecca between her legs. (A/n- I know that part didn't sound right but that's how it's goes)

*Okay, Claire, Rachael I need y'all two to hold Jill's legs, and Jill I want you to push. Rebecca instructed.

*Okay. Jill said tiredly.

*You can do it, don't you want Hayden to meet his little brother or sister ? He asked her.

*Jill, just a couple of pushes and it'll be all over. Claire told her.

*With that Jill gave a hard push making the baby come out some, after a couples of pushes the baby was half-way out. After the last push the sound of a baby crying soften the mood in the room.

*Congratulations it's a girl. Rebecca said.

*A girl, we have a little girl ? Jill asked.

*Yeah, and she's beautiful. Rebecca said.

*Finally I have niece who I can teach how to ride motorcycles. Claire said excitedly.

*Watch it, Claire. Chris warned.

*She's a angel. Rachael said.

*Before Jill got to hold her daughter, she felt another contraction ripped through her body. She placed a hand on her stomach from where the pain was.

*Oh my god. Jill yelled.

*What, what happen ? Chris asked in a panicked voice.

*I'm still having pains. Jill said.

*When Rebecca check to see what was wrong, what she saw was shocking it was another baby that was ready to come out.

*Jill you're having another baby. Rebecca said.

*What ? Everybody said.

*There's another baby ? Claire asked.

*What the hell, how can that be ? Chris asked

*I'll explained it to you later. Jill I need you to push. Rebecca said.

*Okay. Jill said.

*While Jill was pushing, Chris was in deep thought, he or Jill didn't except to be having twins, while he was thinking he heard another baby crying.

*It's a boy. Rebecca said.

*He's handsome, Chris. Claire said.

*He kinda looks like Hayden, Rachael said.

*Yeah, he do Jill how are you feeling ? Claire asked her

*I'm tired and sore. Jill said.

*I'm going to clean up Jill and the babies, Claire can you bring up Hayden to meet his siblings in a couple of minutes? Rebecca asked him

*Yeah. Claire said.

*When Claire was about to leave to get Hayden, the power had came back on and the snow was starting to let up.

*Guys, the power is back on. Claire said.

*It's about time. Chris said.

*I'll be back. Claire said.

*When Claire went downstairs she saw Leon, Hayden, and Carlos all dancing to the *Single Ladies * song as Dick just sat there and watch them.

*What are y'all doing ? Claire asked them.

*Dancing, Auntie Claire. Hayden said proudly.

*Well Mr. Hayden your parents wanted to see you. Claire said.

*Is she better ? He asked her.

*Yep, and she want to show you something. Claire said.

*Yay, I love presents. Hayden said.

*Claire had carried Hayden upstairs, when they entered Jill's room they were shock to see, Chris and Jill holding a baby in each arm.

*Hayden, meet your little brother James. Chris said.

*And your little sister, Elizabeth. Jill said.

*You had twins ? Asked a confused Leon.

*Yeah, it was unexpected. Chris said

*Well expect the unexpected. Claire said.

*Jill smiled at the comment, that was true they were excepting another child but it was unexpected to what happen a couple of hours ago.

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter 7, the next chapter is the last one. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident evil or the characters they belong to Capcom, but my Original Characters and this story is mine so here is the Final Chapter. Thanks to Vieraheart15 and Divine for the reviews.

*Chapter 8- Final Chapter

*Chris's Point of View

_*Four years later .........._

_*Damn, a lot had pass in four years, Claire and Leon had finally tied the knot, and they have a little girl name Leona. Yeah she was named after Leon don't ask me why, it was their choice. Rebecca and Carlos had gotten married last month, and are now excepting a little one in the summer. Dick and Rachael are now engaged can't wait to go to their wedding. As for myself and Jill, we're doing wonderful Hayden is in school, James and Elizabeth just started Kindergarten. And just found out that baby number four will be here sometime around October other than that everything is great._

_*C. Redfield 86- Well that's the last chapter of this story, Well everybody is doing great I'm writing a new one using Claire and Leon. Read and Review_


End file.
